Fairy Tail: Advance Time
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: La locura de los juegos mágicos ha terminado, y con esto la paz reina en todo Fiore al igual que el gremio mas revoltoso de todos: Fairy Tail. Pero como el tiempo es efímero, un nuevo peligro asecha al mundo. Secretos ocultos serán revelados, sorprendente aliados ayudaran en la lucha y con eso, lazos de amistad y el amor nacerá. Podrán las hadas detener tal peligro?
1. Preambulo

**Fairy tail no me pertenece a mi sino al gran Hiro Mashima…si fuese mío Gray no sería tsundere con Juvia ¬¬**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

"_Muchas cosas no sucedieron en los últimos meses, locuras sin fin, momentos alegre pero también triste…. Desde que regresamos de la isla Tenrou luego de esos 7 años que estuvimos mis amigos y yo congelados, nos llevamos muchas sorpresas…entre esos, Fairy Tail dejo de ser el gremio número 1 del reino…nos prometimos que ese título se recuperaría y cada uno de nosotros se esforzaba en las misiones._

_Y vaya esfuerzo que hicimos ya que pudimos lograrlo pero, para alcanzar esa meta, nuestro gremio paso por muchos obstáculos y enfrentar enemigos…desde la búsqueda de las llaves de los cielos estrellados y nuestro enfrentamiento contra el renacido oración seis y legión, los juegos mágicos, la batalla contra los dragones y Rogue del futuro y en cerrar las puertas de Eclipse…desafíos difíciles que al final pudimos vencer._

_Después de los juegos mágicos y de quedar como el gremio numero 1 muchas cosas cambiaron…Sabertooth que anteriormente era nuestro rival en el evento, se convirtió en nuestro aliado y eso fue gracias a que el antiguo maestro de ese gremio se retiró al igual que su hija Minerva…por lo que me dijo Yukino, a Sting lo nombraron como nuevo maestro pero el no acepto ese puesto y pudo encontrar al que ocuparía ese lugar, pero desconozco tanto el nombre como la apariencia de la persona que dirige aquel gremio….también me entere que una de las que me enfrente en el 1er día de la competencia, Flare de Raven Tail, se retiró de ese gremio luego de que fuese descalificado. _

_En rememorar cada detalle de esas batallas, cada aventura, me pone a veces dudar si fue correcto en unirme a Fairy tail, pero luego me digo que unirme a ese lugar más loco de Fiore fue bueno….en conocer a los que son ahora mis amigos, a los que considero mis hermanos pero sobretodo en estar feliz en estar en mi hogar, porque…Fairy tail es mi hogar….cada uno me apoya a su modo y me hacen saber que no estoy sola en este mundo._

_Los extraño….a ti, a papá…a pesar de las dificultades, siempre los tengo en mi memoria y en mi corazón a pesar de que ya no están en este mundo conmigo pero, como dice alguien en especial, aquellas personas queridas que no están físicamente, su espíritu siempre nos acompañará en todo momento…y sé que ustedes están a mi lado en este instante sin que me dé cuenta ne? _

_Mejor te dejo ya que tengo que dormir y mañana buscar una misión para pagar la renta de este mes y para eso debo evitar que mis amigos destruyan el lugar donde haga la misión jejejeje_

_Te quiere….tu hija"_

Dejo de escribir como siempre la carta dirigida a su difunta madre…sabía que a pesar de que ya no estuviese con ella, escribirle la hacía sentir mejor. Empezó a estirar sus brazos y miro a su cama que antes estaba libre y ahora es ocupada por 2 intrusos: Un chico de cabellera rosa y un neko azul que para rematar, ambos dormían profundamente. Siempre era lo mismo ya que desde que se conocieron, no había día ni momento en el que esas personas se metían de su habitación ya sea husmeando sus cosas o comiendo de su cocina y hasta durmiendo su cama, sonrió levemente y se levantó para tomar un relajante baño para por fin descansar luego de un día en estar con el gremio más alocado y divertido de todos.

Pero lo que no sabía es que, una vez que la jovencita entro al baño del lugar, el rostro del peli rosado comenzó a desfigurar, haciendo muecas aun dormido, como si tuviese una pesadilla…lo que el chico ignoraba es que esa pesadilla se convertiría dentro de un tiempo una terrible realidad.

Mas eso solo una persona sabia de lo que el joven soñaba con horror, un encapuchado miraba con determinación la habitación de la chica…y sabía que la paz que los habitantes de Magnolia estaban viviendo, dentro de poco acabaría…

-La verdad está a punto de revelarse….confió que sabrán lo que harán...-Susurro levemente la persona misteriosa

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Ohayooooooooooooooooooo este es mi primer fic de fairy tail! Que alegría….este fic lo cree gracias a los muchos fics que he leído…me dieron inspiración para crearlo, mas no tenía valor de montarlo pero…anoche soñé con este fic y pues…el baka de Happy (en mi sueño) me decía una y otra vez: Móntalo cobarde…una y otra vez me lo decía…y ta da! Aquí esta

Peeeroooooooo soy irregular a la hora de escribir y montar los caps (si es lo contrario miren mis 2 historias que monte este año y ambas son de the prince of tennis, es la hora y ni he podido seguirlas) de milagro aprovecho que tengo unos días libres de la U para escribir este prologo.

Gomen por el título pero eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió T.T estúpida crisis de inspiración…por cierto antes de que se me olvide…la historia tendrá si no estoy mal 25 caps pero puede que me equivoque en esa cifra, por otro lado, habrá parejas!

*Nalu

*Gruvia

*Jerza

*Gale y muchas más pero por ahora están confirmadas mis 4 parejas favoritas jijijijijiji

Es todo por ahora, acepto reviews (que para una autora es la máxima ayuda de todos) criticas, lo que sea!

Nos vemos!


	2. El comenzar

Holaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por aceptar mi historia, estaba nerviosa a decir verdad y pues al ver sus reviews me alegraron muchísimo! Agradecimientos a

* rbChiby RD

* lcsalamandra

* Kira Draggneel

Ahora sin más iniciare con el cap de hoy!

Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mi sino al gran Hiro Mashima…si fuese mío Charle dejaría de ser tsundere con Happy

-Yakusoku no hi-Dialogo normal

-_Kimi ga kureta mono_-Pensamientos

-**Blow Away**-Sueño o visión

* * *

**Fairy Tail: Advance Time**

**By: AnikaSukino 5d**

**Cap 1: El comenzar…**

Magnolia, capital del reino de Fiore, conocido por la amabilidad de su gente y también por cierto gremio bullicioso, alegre y revoltoso; su nombre: Fairy Tail.

Aquel gremio cuyos miembros son fuertes, leales a sus amigos pero sobretodo, de destructivos a la hora de completar una misión. Paso meses luego de los juegos mágicos y de coronarse como campeones, las cosas mejoraron para bien y la paz ha reinado luego de salir invictos de la pelea contra Rogue del futuro y los dragones.

Al entrar al este gremio alocado podemos ver lo que sucede en realidad: En el caso del maestro más sabio cofcofypervertidocofcof, osea el anciano Makarov no se encontraba en el lugar por motivos de nombre "Consejo Mágico", nuestra bebedora número 1 de Magnolia Cana Alberona iba por su 5to barril del día, Elfman y su charla de "Ser hombres" a Jet y a Droy, Levy leía entretenidamente mientras que Phanterlily comía kiwis, Erza comía su amadísimo pastel de fresa y conversaba con Jellal que todavía usaba el traje de Mystogan, Ultear (NA: Mas adelante les diré porque se ve su apariencia normal antes de usar su hechizo para salvar a los demás durante la pelea de los dragones) y Meredy que estaban de visita al gremio jugaban Jenga, los dioses del rayos y su líder estaban de misión, Reedus pintaba lo que sucedía en el gremio, Macao y Wakaba miraban con picardía donde estaban Romeo y Wendy que conversaban con ánimos, Charle y Happy conversaban y comían pescado, Lissana y Lucy hablaban en la barra junto con Mirajane y Gray que por cierto estaba medio desnudo (NA: típico ¬¬), Juvia espiaba a nuestro mago de hielo y admiraba con ojos brillantes por el hecho de estar medio desnudo y Gajeel comía barras de hierro en solitario…si, conversaciones por aquí, por allá y este gremio anda más tranquilo…pero, ¿Por qué esa tranquilidad en este lugar?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooO

En lo profundo del bosque, donde podemos ver un hermoso y cristalino lago, y cercano a lo mencionado se ve a un chico de cabello rosado y al parecer está pescando, pero lo que vemos es en apariencia ya que en realidad estaba dormido…así es, el jovencito pescaba durmiendo y se notaba ya que murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Mientras descansaba no detectó la presencia de un extraño que usaba una larga capa negra y su rosto era cubierto con su largo cabello de bicolores: Negro y Blanco, el extraño sonreía con malicia a la vez que de su mano se invoca una flama oscura

-Es tu fin mocoso-Susurro con alegría y perversidad y mando su ataque al DS de fuego, pero su ataque fallo ya que un encapuchado protege al Dragneel del destino final

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Pregunto con ira el atacante desconocido

-Protegiendo al muchacho-Respondió con pasividad el encapuchado salvador

-Ja! Sabes que pronto morirá al igual que los demás-Amenazo con mofa el extraño

-Juro que si le pones un dedo encima a este joven, te aseguro que no saldrás viva

-Eso lo veremos-Así como llego de la nada, así desapareció el desconocido atacante de cabellos bicolor, el extraño encapuchado que protegió al chico durmiente miraba a la nada

-Vaya, sí que tiene el sueño pesado-Bromeo de la nada una mujer de piel blanca, cabello celeste, ojos de color azul cristal, vistiendo una toga larga negra y por atrás una capucha

-Pronto…la verdad saldrá al flote-Susurro levemente la persona que aún no se quita lo que le cubre

-Tranquilo, que todo saldrá bien-Hablo la mujer con una leve sonrisa

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooO

De camino a Magnolia una chica de cabello larga castaño, piel clara y ojo miel caminaba junto a una exceede de pelaje lila y ojos azul oscuro.

-Ya quiero llegar al regresar al gremio, muero de hambre-Hablo con desgano la neko

-Tranquila París, una vez que lleguemos le diré a Mira-san algo para comer ne?-Respondió la peli castaña

-Aye sir!

-Jijijijiji se te pego lo de Happy

-Mou no seas mala Ani-chan

-Ya ya solo bromeo –Rio la chica al ver el adorable puchero de la gata

Pero la alegría es efímera, ya que otro encapuchado interfería en el camino de ambas chicas, cuyas manos sostenía una espada oscura, sonreía con sorna a sus víctimas…

-Vaya vaya, ¿Que encontré en este patético lugar?-Hablo con mofa el extraño

-Esto no me gusta para nada París….su magia es fuerte y maligna…..no te alejes de mi ne?-La voz de la chica era seria, viendo de reojo como su compañera asentía a lo que decía

-Que maga tan suculenta tenemos aquí, despídete de este mundo mocosa-Apunto con su espada a las 2 chicas mirándolas con odio

-Eso lo veremos…_.Esto no me gusta para nada_-Con una pose de batalla invoco 2 espadas de tamaño medio

El extraño corrió para atacar a la joven con toda su energía, mientras ella se defendía con sus armas, esquivando rápidamente los ataques del enemigo una y otra vez, sabía que su compañera se escondió una vez iniciado la pelea, pero por pensar eso no pudo esquivar la espada del atacante, teniendo así una herida en su brazo izquierdo, cortando el largo de la manga de su larga chaqueta negra con detalles verdes.

-Rayos….no me deja otra opción-Hizo desaparecer sus armas para luego inhalar aire y con su mano derecha hacer pose de un ataque sumamente conocido

-¿Eso es lo que tienes enana?...llego tu fin-El atacante pensaba terminar con la jovencita pero..

-Chikyū ryū no hōkō (Rugido del dragón de la tierra) –Un fuerte rugido de tierra salió de su boca con toda potencia, escuchando un fuerte choque pero por el polvo que se generó no vio si dio en el blanco o no…..luego del que el polvo se disipase, el enemigo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

-¿Ani-chan que fue eso?-Pregunto la exceede una vez salido de su escondite….

-No….no lo sé París_…no entiendo, si su magia era sumamente poderosa, ¿Por qué no la usaría?...acaso.…¿Quería que usara mi magia?_-Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez esta Dragón salyer

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooO

En lo profundo y oscuro de un bosque, una torre alta edificada de piedra, dando un aspecto lúgubre y terrorífico, se encontraba albergado de gente de deseos oscuros…en uno de los salones, podemos describir esto: Las paredes llenos de símbolos mágicos oscuros, un estante de libros con historia, hechizos, artes de la magia oscura, etc….en todo el centro vemos en una tapicería grisácea una extraña marca de una estrella invertida de 10 puntas y debajo de la estrella, se encuentra una luna creciente, todo de tonos morados negrosos, y sobre esa marca estaba arrodillados 2 personas, uno de ellos tenía el mismo cabello del que quería atacar al Dragneel y otro tenía el cabello estilo punk de tonos azul marino….y en una escalinata, estaba la misma señal de la tapicería, pero dentro de una bandera del tono del tapiz, y en los bordes era de tonos plata….unas antorchas iluminando el lúgubre lugar y un trono, donde se encontraba sentado cierto personaje, pero por la poca iluminación del lugar no se podía ver del torso para arriba de aquella persona….mirando a esas personas arrodillándose ante su presencia

-Fallaron…¿No es así?-La voz del que se encontraba sentado en el trono era potente, grave y poderosa

-Lo…lo siento mi señor…estaba lista para atacar al DS de fuego cuando esos malditos se interpusieron…-La de cabellos bicolor hablo con decepción

-¿Fueron ellos….no es así?-Pregunto neutralmente el "amo"

-Si mi señor…fueron 2 de ellos…lamento no cumplir su orden

-¿Y qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-Pregunto a la persona que la de cabellos de 2 colores se encontraba a su lado

-Naaaa no tengo que decir nada….aún es muy débil-Dijo con mofa el chico de cabello punk

-Eres un idiota Ryuto-Regaño la atacante de Dragneel-Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que son los DS, su poder para el amo es algo que tenemos que….

-SILENCIO-La voz potente del que se encontraba en el trono rugió en toda la habitación

-Lo sentimos amo-Disculparon ambas personas

-Necrolai….sé muy bien el poder que tiene un DS…y quiero que ese poder me beneficie….es una lástima que fallaran pero, podemos remediar sus errores…quiero que Fairy Tail no estorbe en mi camino a la grandeza, y toca también eliminar esos gremios de pacotilla…

-Una duda…¿Y qué será de Él?-Pregunto Ryuto con mofa (NA: como siempre e.e)

-Por ahora no lo necesito…..pero…Necrolai

-¿Si mi señor?-Pregunto Expectante la chica

-Vigilar a Él….¿Entendido?

-Yes, my lord

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar favorito de un persona ….

**Muerte…..destrucción…..llantos de dolor…..sangre…sangre por todo el lugar….ciudades destruidas…la vegetación era seca….el cielo se tornó de un rojo negroso…la luna brillante y blanca ahora era roja como la sangre ….el aire lo sentía pesado….no sabía dónde estaba pero algo en mi me decía que hacía mucho que estuve en este lugar…miraba por todas partes hasta que mis ojos se fijaron en 2 tumbas…no se podía leer la inscripción…pero...¿Pero qué?...Po…¿Por qué siento un inmenso dolor a ver esas tumbas?, mis manos tocan mi rostro al sentir humedad en ella…pero…son ¿Lagrimas?...lloro por ver esas tumbas…¿Pero porque? Siento que en mi interior me dice que algo muy preciado para mi reposan en esas lapidas...pero no sé qué será…volteo y veo a Fairy Tail….el gremio al que tanto aprecio, destruido y en llamas….y en el suelo yacen mis amigos, a lo que considero a mi familia, sin vida, con heridas, su sangre derramada en la tierra al igual que toda Magnolia….quería gritar…. ¿Por qué? Inclusive las personas que son muy importantes en mi vida están…..¿Dime que tú no estás…?…un nudo puedo sentir en mi garganta...un fuerte rugido se escucha en el rojizo cielo…. ¿Porque sigo vivo si todo el mundo ya no está en este mundo?**

**-Tu peor pesadilla….se hará realidad-Escucho una tenebrosa voz, una fuerte, potente y grave voz….desde las sombras veo unos ojos fríos, lleno de maldad…no podía ver el tono de esos ojos…pero algo me decía que no sería la última vez que los veía…Mi cuerpo no respondía…esto… ¿Es mi fin?...un brillo venia dirigido hacia mi…un brillo oscuro…como si fuese un…**

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Lamento por dejar el cap si pero, me gusta el suspenso muajajajajajaja

Me alegra que les estén gustando mi historia, y sé que es muy corto pero la inspiración y los estudios no son muy buena combinación

¿Quiénes son esas personas que protegieron a Dragneel? ¿Y porque el encapuchado dijo: La verdad pronto saldrá a flote? ¿Qué misterio esconderán estos desconocidos?...y vaya los villanos hacen aparición! En el siguiente cap los describiré ¿Por qué "El amo" quiere a los DS? ¿Sera benéfico ese tal poder o piensa eliminarlos al igual que todo los gremios de Fiore? ¿Lo que esta al final fue sueño o visión? ¿Que persona vio tal horror?

Y como ven, cree un personaje! Y para rematar es una DS, pero…¿Sera de 1era, 2da o 3ra generación?

Anika Sukino: Dragon slayer de la tierra, miembro de Fairy tail, su marca la tiene el mismo lugar que tiene nuestro pelirosa favorito pero de color lila. Tiene 25 años, alegre, seria en situaciones complicadas, ama las flores y su personalidad infantil sale al comer pasteles de vainilla o de limón…su ropaje es: un top de escote recto de color verde oscuro, un short de tirantes de tonos negros, botas marrones que le llega hasta la debajo de la rodilla, chaqueta de manga largas y el largo de todo el cuerpo le llega hasta la rodilla (osea es parecido a la chaqueta blanca que suele usar Gray pero solo le cambia el color que sería negro con detalles en verde pasto), guantes sin dedos de color marrón con detalles ámbar y un collar esmeralda en forma de una hoja. Sus ojos son de color caramelo, piel blanca y su cabello es Cataño oscuro con reflejos ámbar

París: Exceede de Anika, sus ojos son zafiros y su pelaje es lila, la marca de gremio lo tiene en su espalda de color azul cielo, y por lo genera usa vestidos con los colores de la naturaleza y está enamorada en secreto de Phanterlily y solo su mejor amiga Anika lo sabe

Bueno es todo así que los dejo!

Byeeeeeee

Pd: Dejen review que para una escritora es una de mejores fuentes de ayuda y motivación n.n)


End file.
